The use of cable ties to bundle or secure a group of articles is well known. Known cable ties of conventional construction are elongate members having a head at one end, a tail at the other end, and a longitudinal strap therebetween. The strap is wrapped around a bundle of articles and the tail is inserted through an aperture or passageway in the head. The head of the cable tie typically includes a locking element which is engageable with the body of the strap so that when the tail is pulled through the passageway in the head, the locking element secures the strap body in the head.
In certain situations, low profile cable ties are preferred as they sit low to the bundle and resist snagging. To maintain the low profile, the strap is inserted into the head in a direction substantially parallel to the strap body.
Conventional cable tie tools are used to pull the tail of the cable tie through the head of traditional cable ties. These tools typically cannot be effectively used on low profile cable ties.
Moreover, in such cable ties it is desirable to maintain a low insertion force for the tail into the head and a high retention force resisting withdrawal.